Starlight, Star Bright
by pinoykengumi7
Summary: Wishing on a star has more to it than just reciting a rhyme, and Kaoru and Aoshi know it.


**Starlight, Star Bright**

By, **pinoykengumi7**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Nor the nursery rhyme.

Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a romance Rurouni Kenshin one-shot. And an aoshiXkaoru one at that. So be nice and review! Constructive criticism highly welcomed.

-duckii mustang-

-

-

"Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I--"

"Kamiya." Kaoru turned away from the setting sun to face the former _okashira_ of the Oniwabanshuu. The late sunrays illuminated his tall frame and his cerulean eyes were laced with the gold-red shimmers from the lighting. His ebony hair that normally had every strand in place messily masked his face, buffeted by the mild breeze of early spring. He had this odd way of appearing when he wasn't really expected. Like now. "I thought you would be here." His deep voice reverberated, sending shivers down her spine. Without any warning, he sat down next to her. The two sat, a companionable silence engulfing them.

The Kengumi was at the Aoiya, for the third time since they had befriended the ninja group. This was Kaoru's fourth time; she had paid a visit by herself to the Aoiya to see how Misao was. As strange as it seemed, ever since Kaoru had first been up on the roof, she had found it to be a place for relaxation and serenity, especially in the early hours of the morning and night. Aoshi had found her crying there one morning and ever since then, Aoshi would pop in and sit with Kaoru at the most unexpected times when she was visiting at the Aoiya. It was a mere secret between the two. Not even Kenshin or Misao knew that Kaoru and Aoshi even met up. Every time they saw each other a mere nod or glance was given. Nothing more.

"You believe stars can answer your wishes?" Aoshi broke the silence. The way he said it made her think that he was somewhat mocking or disapproving of the idea. She frowned at him, but something inside of her reasoned that he didn't mean to mock _her_. She paused a moment and gazed out to the horizon, where the sun was rapidly descending.

"It's just a myth," she started slowly. "But somehow, sometimes, it works."

"Has it ever worked for you?" Kaoru swore she saw a hint of a sneer on his face. She certainly heard the jibe in his simple question.

She stood up and faced the 29-year old man. Her mind fleeted back to the time she had first seen him. 26-years old, forced to see his comrades die for him. The first time she had spoken to him, said she was sorry, sorry that he had to go through the torture called pain. Pain inflicted upon him from a bloodthirsty man, Kanryuu. Now 21, she still reflected on that time. Hating it. Hating Kanryuu. Hating pain.

_That bastard_, Kaoru inwardly muttered. But she was happy that he was recovered from the emotional pain he was forced to endure. That he had run away from. That he tried to cover up by gaining the title of the strongest. She told herself it was just happiness for her friend, but deep inside, though she denied it, she knew better.

"It did," she whispered slowly. "Kenshin came back."

Snort. "Battousai was bound to come back." His eyes narrowed. "He can't die, not when I'm still alive." Kaoru opened her mouth to retort—

"BUSU?"

"Huh!" Kaoru jumped in surprise causing her to lose her footing.

"Kaoru!" Aoshi didn't even notice that he called her by his first name. She had always been 'Kamiya' to him. But when he saw her topple from the roof, all courtesy was lost. He jumped from the roof, scarcely managing to catch Kaoru on the way down. He landed with a thud, ignoring the intense pain that hit him from the pressure. He was more concerned about Kaoru, who let out a pained cry. "Are you okay?" His normally cold eyes searched her face, laced with concern and worry. He gently lowered her down, letting her test if she was okay. She could have sworn that his arms lingered around her for longer than needed. She gingerly stepped onto the ground with one foot. An aggrieved look crossed her face as Aoshi watched her wince. "I think I better carry you." Without any further ado, gathered her and her kimono into his arms.

An evident blush spread across her face. "A-Aoshi, I can walk," she stuttered, ruffled by the proximity of their bodies. No word came from the stoic captain. "A-Aoshi?" This time it was the cool breeze that caused her speech to become distorted. She shivered. Aoshi's arms tightened around her. "This isn't the way to the Aoiya—" As best as he could, he pointed to the fence that surrounded the Aoiya.

"This might take some time. We're going to have to take the long way."

Kaoru nodded numbly in reply. She too had heard Sanosuke say, his usual gruff voice covering any underlying emotion, "we'd better get a-looking for Jou-chan. You don't know what might happen to her."

As they passed by the waterfall, Aoshi stopped. They both listened to the gurgling of the water, the night sounds, the cricket noises, the tranquility washing over them both. Kaoru turned to Aoshi, a sad smile on her face. The tall man gazed down at her, captivated by her beauty, her wholeness, her innocence. Slowly, he lowered his lips onto hers, drinking in her scent of lavender. It was a mild kiss, a gentle lip-lock, but one where each bared their heart. A lovely kiss; void of lust.

"Kaoru…" Aoshi lifted his head up, and then pressed his forehead down to hers.

"BUSU!"

"JOU-CHAN?"

"KAORU-DONO! Where are you?"

Kaoru heard the voices calling for her, but she ignored them and spoke solely to Aoshi, her face so close to his that he could feel her warm breath on his face. Even though it was already dark, and many stars were twinkling in the night sky, she whispered so that only he could hear, "Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, that I shall find true love tonight."

-

-

Author's Notes

Okay, that didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to…-scowls- Review if you like; make me happy…:D

**Okashira **- captain

**Busu** – Ugly woman

**Jou-chan** - little missy


End file.
